


falling for you

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wakes up in the infirmary at school and she’s hot. Or cold? All she knows is that she feels terrible and isn’t certain what just happened. She remembers being in class though. Then nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: malydia + You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

Lydia wakes up in the infirmary at school and she’s hot. Or cold? All she knows is that she feels terrible and isn’t certain what just happened. She remembers being in class though. Then nothing.

“I’m not leaving until she wakes up!” Lydia hears Malia shouting at the nurse.

Rolling her eyes, she turns on her side to glare at Malia and croaks, “I’m awake, Malia. Chill. What the hell happened?”

Nurse Kravinsky pushes her way past Malia to Lydia’s cot. “You just had a spell in Mr. Harris’ class. You’re running a 101 fever and I think that you may have the flu. I’m trying to keep your  _friend_  away so that you don’t get her sick.”

The way she says friend like it’s a curse word makes Lydia laugh, which turns into a moan.

“I’m just going to call your mother,” the nurse says while glaring daggers at Malia.

Once she’s out of earshot Lydia asks, “So what really happened?”

With all of the supernatural creatures that they deal with, one can never be too sure. They’ve had to lie to the hospital before, so this wouldn’t be a big deal. But Malia surprises her with the answer. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

She says it with such sincerity that they both fall into a fit of giggles.

Behind them Nurse Kravinsky clears her throat and Malia announces, “Okay, okay. I’m leaving now.”

“One more thing.” Malia leans down to press a sweet kiss to Lydia’s brow. “Feel better. I’ll see you at home.”

“Love you,” Lydia whispers as Malia is walking out the door. It’s too low for the nurse to hear, but she knows that her girlfriend’s supernatural hearing will pick it up.

She knows for sure because Malia pops her head back in and mouths the same back.

 


End file.
